Vehicles, such as cars or light trucks, may be used to transport items, e.g., in their passenger compartments, trunks, truck beds, or truck floors. The items may be thrown about due to unexpected movement of the vehicles used to transport the items. Such unexpected movement may be due to rough driving habits, road conditions, accidental collisions, or adverse driving conditions due to the weather. Therefore, there is a need for holders and methods for transporting items in vehicles.
One objective of the material transport cage is to provide an inexpensive, light weight, yet durable, and long lived, reusable, restrainable, stackable container that can store, secure and protect both fragile objects, such as bottles, wine, soft drink bottles, and the like, cans, milk cartons, etc., and protect passengers in vehicles from injury due to the objects being thrown about in case of sudden stops during transport.
A second objective of the material transport cage is to securely hold a propane canister in a restrainable container so it can be safely transported.
A third objective is to provide a stable container that can be attached to a car via the seat belts in any of the passenger seats during transport.
A fourth objective is to provide a holder that can be easily moved and manipulated by one person both when being placed in a vehicle and while being moved over sand, gravel, concrete or similar flat terrain.
A fifth objective is to provide a safely stackable container with a locking lid that can be securely held in the back of a truck or similar transportation vehicle.
A sixth objective is to provide a stackable container for holding small propane canisters, eg., having a less than or equal to 25 pound capacity, that can be stored.